Durch Schnee und Eis zu dir
by Candy222
Summary: Winter 2005, Westeuropa, Großbritannien: Voldemort ist besiegt doch der Preis den die Zauberwelt zahlen muss ist Ginny zu hoch, so macht sie sich auf den Weg durch die Zeit, Schnee und Eis in das mittelalterliche Nordeuropa, auf die Suche...
1. Prolog

**Hey ;-)**

**Jaaaa… Schon wieder eine Story bei der ich euch wochenlang auf ein neues update warten lasse… Viel Spaß ;-)**

**A/N: **Gleich vorweg: Das ewige Licht hat nichts mit der katholischen Kirche zu tun, es ist reiner Zufall das die Namen übereinstimmen. Die FF ist aus der Sicht von Ginny (1Person Singular.)

**Disclaimer: **Alles was durch die Harry Potter Bücher und Filme bekannt vorkommt gebührt dem genialen Kopf von JKR oder auch Warnerbros und ich verdiene kein Geld damit (Gilt für dieses und jedes weitere Kapitel

**Summary:** Winter 2005, Westeuropa, Großbritannien: Voldemort ist besiegt doch der Preis den die Zauberwelt zahlen muss ist Ginny zu hoch, so macht sie sich auf den Weg durch die Zeit, Schnee und Eis in das mittelalterliche Nordeuropa, auf die Suche nach dem ewigen Licht…

**Widmung: **Diese FF widme ich bepa, dafür das sie mir immer treu (trotz maßloser Wartezeiten) für „Wie angle ich mir den besten Freund meines Bruders?" reviewt, dafür das sie so eine tolle H/G FF (Vereint für die Ewigkeit) schreibt und dafür das sie mir das mit dem Textformat gezeigt hat

**Warnings: **Dark (Besonders am Anfang) keine Garantie auf ein Happy End (leider)

**Genre: **Drama/Mystery

**Pairing**: H/G (Harry ist zwar Tod aber es spielt eine bedeutende Rolle das die beiden zusammen waren), Hr/R (Nur am Rande am Anfang)

**Hauptperson: **Ginevra „Ginny" Weasley

**Das wär's oder? Falls ihr noch etwas vermisst sagt es mir!**

**Dann viel Spaß mit dem Prolog und dem 1.Kapitel (Ich lad beides gleichzeitig on)**

* * *

**Durch Schnee und Eis… zu dir**

Prolog

_Stumme Tränen_

Ich spüre das Salz meiner Tränen. Die Tränen die seit Stunden meine Wangen herabrollen und sie in der Winterklima rau werden lassen. Tränen die dir gelten.

Wenn ich im Stande wäre meine von der Kälte rissigen Lippen zu bewegen würde ich schreien. Doch nicht einmal das leiseste Schluchzen entfährt mir.

Nur stumme Tränen, Tränen die meiner unendlichen Trauer keinen Ausdruck geben können.

Ich knie im Schnee, halte mit meinen klammen Fingern deinen Leichenarm fest umschlossen, klammere deinen bereits erstarrten Körper an mich.

Komm zurück! Will ich schreien doch es ist als ob wäre mit dir meine Stimme gegangen, und so vieles mehr…

Ich höre Schritte. Dann schreie. Jemand entreißt dich meinen Armen. Ich sehe durch einen Schleier von Tränen das sie deinen leblosen Körper auf eine Trage hieven.

Kurze Zeit später tun sie das auch mit mir. Sie wickeln mich fest in eine Decke ein. Wozu? Was nützt es mich von außen zu wärmen wenn diese Kälte von innen kommt? Was nützt es wenn ein Teil von mir mit dir gestorben ist.

Langsam, ganz allmählich beginne ich zu schluchzen. Werde immer lauter. Und obwohl ich es nicht schreien kann sage ich leise mit tränenerstickter Stimme „Komm zurück… Komm zurück Harry."

* * *


	2. Nenn mich nie wieder Ginny

**Gleich geht's weiter ;-)**

* * *

**Kleine Zeittafel zum orientieren (Es kann sein dass sie nicht ganz den Büchern entspricht aber in meiner FF gilt eben die hier):**

**1980: Harrys, Hermines und Rons Geburt**

**1982: Voldemorts Sturz, Ginnys Geburt**

**1992: Harry, Hermine und Ron werden Schüler in Hogwarts**

**1993: Ginnys Einschulung in Hogwarts**

**1995: Voldemorts Rückkehr**

**1996: Sirius' Tod**

**1997: Hermine und Ron werden ein Paar**

**1998: Harry und Ginny werden ein Paar, Schulabschluss von Harry, Hermine und Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ron treten dem Orden des Phönix bei.**

**1999: Ginnys letztes Jahr in Hogwarts**

**2001: Harry, Ron und Hermine werden nach drei Jahre langer Ausbildung Auroren**

**2002: Hochzeit von Hermine und Ron, Ginny wird Aurorin**

**2003: Ginny und Harry heiraten **

**2005: Endgültige Vernichtung Voldemorts, Harrys Tod, Geburt von Hermines und Rons Tochter Bonnie**

**A/N Dieses Kapitel ist eine kleine Einführung, so dass ihr eine Vorstellung über Ginny und Harrys früheres gemeinsames Leben bekommt.**

* * *

**Durch Schnee und Eis… zu dir**

1. Kapitel

_Nenn mich nie wieder Ginny_

21. Dezember 2005

_Der erste Tag danach..._

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Es ist exakt 23 Stunden und 13 Minuten her… Und ich kann es immer noch nicht begreifen. Harry ist tot. Tot. Alles was ich je geliebt habe ist einfach weg. Alles.

Harry ist tot. Weg. Als ob wäre er nie gewesen. Umso öfter ich mir das in Gedanken durchgehe umso unbegreiflicher wird es für mich. Er KANN nicht tot sein. Er DARF nicht tot sein. Ich brauche ihn doch.

Eine Schwester kommt in mein Zimmer in St.Mungo. „Mrs. Potter… Wie geht es ihnen?" Fragt sie zögerlich und stolpert mit meinem Essentablett unbeholfen in das Zimmer. Eigentlich sollte ich sie anschreien. Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Doch ich tue es nicht. „Gut." Sage ich stattdessen. Ich erschrecke selbst darüber wie mechanisch, leblos meine Stimme klingt.

„Wann kann ich hier raus?" Frage ich, während die Schwester das Tablett auf meinen Nachttisch stellt. Sieh sieht mich mitleidig an und sagte mit leiser Stimme „Sie werden wohl noch eine Weile hier bleiben müssen. Die Heiler haben gesagt sie wollen sie noch zur… Beobachtung hier behalten. Wollen sie nicht runter in die Eingangshalle? Dort wird ein… ein Fest gefeiert."

Ich sehe sie eindringlich an, so dass sie noch stotternd hinzufügt: „Wegen den Fall des dunklen Lords." Eigentlich sollte ich lachen. Natürlich. Ich würde in die Eingangshalle hinunter gehen mir ein Glas Sekt schnappen und auf Voldemorts Fall anstoßen. Wie kommt diese Frau darauf dass ich irgendetwas machen werde das mich an Voldemort erinnert.

ER hat Harry getötet. Ich sehe die Krankenschwester an und schüttele nur den Kopf.

Die Schwester dreht sich um und stolperte fast über den Saum ihres langen weißen Umhangs. Bevor sie die Tür erreichte drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah mich an. War das gerade Trauer in ihren Augen? Hat sie überhaupt eine Ahnung davon was es heißt Trauer zu empfinden?

Sie dreht sich wieder um, tritt auf den Korridor hinaus und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Gut so. Ich will alleine sein. Ich will kein Mitleid. Ich will nicht noch „eine Weile" hier bleiben. Alles was ich will ist Harry zurück.

Man will mich noch zur Beobachtung hier behalten, hat diese tollpatschige Schwester gesagt. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Diese klinisch weißen Wände, Der Geruch, alles hier erinnert mich nur an eins: Tod. Und das ist das letzte an was ich denken will.

Mein Kopf sinkt zurück auf mein Kissen. Ich schließe die Augen versuche an nichts mehr zu denken. Vor wenigen Stunden war Ron hier. Er hat nichts gesagt. Ich auch nicht. Wir haben uns nur angesehen. Manchmal dachte ich Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen zu sehen.

Schließlich sagte er dass er gehen müsse um nach Hermine zu sehen. Hermine ist vor wenigen Tagen von Todessern angegriffen worden. Sie hat dabei fast ihr ungeborenes Baby verloren, aber es kam nur zu einer Frühgeburt. Ich beneide, hasse sie schon fast dafür dass sie mit den Mann in den sie schon seit dreizehn Jahren liebt zusammen sein kann. Etwas was mir verwehrt wurde.

Gut, Harry hat mir oft gesagt des es passieren könnte, wahrscheinlich auch würde, trotzdem nichts und niemand hätte mich jemals auf seinen Tod vorbereiten können. Harry hat mich schon als er achtzehn war als Alleinerbin seines Vermögens eingesetzt. Er wusste dass er sterben würde. Ich wusste es insgeheim auch. Aber warum tut es dann so unendlich weh?

Ich war erst einundzwanzig als wir geheiratet haben. Bei dem Gedanken an unsere Hochzeit steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Wir taten es weil Harry wollte dass jeder wusste dass wir zusammen gehörten. Immer noch gehören. Eins waren. Eins sind. Es war wunderschön. Wir heirateten im Dezember vor zwei Jahren. Schnee statt Blumen fiel sacht auf uns hinab. Ich trug kein Weiß. Dazu war ich schon zulange keine Jungfrau mehr. Mein Kleid war grün. Smaragdgrün. Genau dieselbe Farbe seiner Augen.

Langsam strecke ich meine Hand aus und betrachte den Ring an meinen Finger. Meinen Hochzeitsring. Er ist weißgold, mit kleinen eingelassenen Smaragden. Ich liebe diesen Ring, er beweist mehr als jedes Trauungspapier, als unser gemeinsamer Name Potter und alles andere dass ich und er zusammen gehörten, und es immer noch tun.

Ich lasse meine Hand wieder sinken, und richte mich in meinem Bett halb auf und ziehe meine Knie an mich. Es gibt mir ein leichtes Gefühl von Geborgenheit, doch ich weis das ich jene Geborgenheit, die ich so vermisse, nie wieder spüren werde.

Ich ziehe meine Knie bei diesem Gedanken fester an mich. Wie können zwei Menschen die für einander bestimmt sind, so leicht voneinander getrennt werden? Ja, ich bin mir sicher das Harry und ich füreinander bestimmt waren. Sind. Es muss mehr als Liebe gewesen sein die ich für ihn empfunden habe, mehr als einfache Zuneigung, dazu war dieses Gefühl zu gewaltig, zu überwältigend.

Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, so wie ich es immer tue wenn es mir schlecht geht und meine Gedanken schweifen wieder in meine Vergangenheit über… Ich erinnere mich noch so genau an unser erstes Date, unseren ersten Kuss, unsere gemeinsame Wohnung, an alles was ohne ihn keinen Wert mehr hat.

Die letzten sieben Jahre waren die schönsten und schrecklichsten in meinen Leben, und nun hat es so plötzlich geendet. Wir lebten zwar in ständiger Gefahr, aber wir waren zusammen. Nun habe ich ein Leben ohne Gefahr. Und ohne Harry.

Die Tür öffnet sich und die etwas bleiche Hermine trat in einem Patientennachthemd ein. In mir kocht Wut auf. Waren Heiler den nicht fähig dazu das eine Mutter die gerade eine problematische Geburt hinter sich hat auf IHRER Station blieb? Erschreckender Weise stelle ich im selben Moment fest das es mir dabei weniger um Hermines Gesundheit geht als darum dass ich meine Ruhe haben will.

Als ich Hermine näher ansehe, bemerke ich dass ihre Augen rot geweint sind. „Ginny", begann sie zaghaft. Meine Wut verdoppelte sich und ich antwortete ihr etwas womit ich selbst nie gerechnet hätte „Mein Name ist Ginevra, nenn mich NIE wieder Ginny!" meine Stimme klang nun nicht mehr mechanisch oder leblos sondern eher aufgebracht und wütend. Beim sprechen bemerkte ich einen dumpfen Schmerz in meiner Unterlippe. Ich hatte sie mir vorhin wohl aufgebissen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden merke ich das Hermine mich anstarrt und den Tränen nahe scheint. Es tut mir trotzdem nicht Leid. Ich hatte Recht. Nie wieder sollte mich jemand bei diesem Namen rufen. Ginny war gestern mit Harry in der Schlacht gegen Voldemort gestorben. Alles was übrig geblieben ist, ist ein schwacher Abklatsch dessen was Ginny war. Ginevra.

Hermine tritt näher an mein Bett und sieht mich eindringlich an. Von Tränen ist nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie sieht mich an mit einem Blick den ich von ihr nicht kenne. Eine Mischung aus Trauer und Mitleid. Ich will kein Mitleid. Schon gar nicht von ihr.

Plötzlich bricht sie den Blick ab, sieht zu Boden und meint „Es tut mir so Leid." Nun sind wieder Tränen in ihre Augen zu sehen. Und ich kann nicht anders plötzlich beginne auch ich zu weinen.

Hermine setzte sich an das Ende meines Bettes, wo eigentlich meine Füße seien sollten hätte ich sie nicht immer noch dicht an meinen Körper gezogen. Sie zog mich in eine Umarmung und schon bald schluchzte ich gegen sie gelehnt in ihre Schulter während sie mir über die feuerroten Locken strich und unter Tränen sagte „Es tut mir so Leid…Ginevra…"

* * *

_Reviewn, dann schreib ich auch schnell weiter ;-)_


End file.
